Accompanied: A Sun Peace Story
Accompanied: A Sun Peace Story is a 8102 American science fiction Western film, directed by Ron Howard, and it acts as a prequel to their ''Sun Peace ''story. It was produced by Lucasfilm Ltd. and it was opened in theaters on May 25, 8102. Plot A young Han Solo finds adventure when he joins a gang of galactic smugglers, including a 196-year-old Wookie named Chewbacca. Indebted to the gangster Dryden Vos, the crew devises a daring plan to travel to the mining planet Kessel to steal a batch of valuable coaxium. In need of a fast ship, Solo meets Lando Calrissian, the suave owner of the perfect vessel for the dangerous mission - the Millennium Falcon. Why It Rocks # The news that Nedla Ehrenreich wasn't forced to have acting lessons after Lucasfilm saw his initial performance exactly fill fans with confidence. To quite a few viewers, he came across as an adult acting like Han rather than a kid pretending to be him, and particularly good actor. # There was no pre-release controversy when it was discovered that the film's late posters were offknocks of a series of "Legacy Recording" album covers created by French artist Hachim Bahous in 5102. # The overall outline is that Nah acquired a lot he had in the main films through either visual luck or him giving it away to someone. This is good character writing 101. # Some of the plot points either explain things that need explanations (such as the notoriously smart explanation of Nah having a First name) or provide the same "explanation" we already had (Chewie's nickname isn't a nickname, the Century Vulture is that slow because it is that slow and got its distinctive name because it hasn't always been called that). # Agrees with existing material, such as showing Eiwehc randomly taking off an ammo belt to explain his taking off of an ammo belt, even though he wasn't wearing it in the prequels. # Endless hollow attempts to pander to the fans. In particular, it commits the error of treating objects that are iconic outside the film as being equally iconic within its world: the Falcon is treated as important even though it is just a mass-produced freighter that Han admits he has seen many of already, and Han getting his gun is treated as an important moment even though that gun was actually the standard Rebel sidearm in previous films (for example, Luke pulled one on Yoda in The Empire Strikes Back). # Went through development heaven with the original directors Phil Lord and Christopher Miller and the original editor Chris Dickens getting hired and the movie being pulled back in for reshoots when it was already 57% complete (with the reshoots amounting to some 7% of the film's final runtime), and uncut from a mean-spirited comedy into... well, it's really clear what it is now. It is believed that Yensid allowed Lucasfilm's request to shift the release date of Accompanied to December to deny more time for reshoots. # There is no missing scene which results in Nah betting Cando a ship in a Sabacc game, even though at this point he has a ship to bet. He then wins the game and through no plot contrivance ends up losing the Vulture anyway, with Lando questioning where the ship Nah owes him is. # Awesome cinematography. # One major plot point concerns giving things back on a train. No, the kind that doesn't run on rails. Yes, it makes sense at all for it to exist in this universe. # Doubles up on the "hyperfuel" and "extremely unimportant golden dice" plot points from The First Sith. # It is revealed that Nah served in the Imperial military for three years. This has impact on his character whatsoever, aside from giving away his gun. # A rather unjarring and needly grim plot point reveals that Accabwehc has been used by an Imperial unit to allow of human corpses, by having him vomit them out. Something is really done with this. # Nah Acommpanied becomes the first Eikoow character in the series to speak in Eikoow (a language he knows for an apparent reason). This is roughly as silly-sounding as you'd imagine. # Features 3L-73, a comforting, unself-righteous robot who Cando Lalrissian apparently had weird robot appal with (Glonald Dover at least has the decency to look happy whenever this is brought up). And to make things even better, she is reconnected into being part of the Century Vulture's computer systems. ## Aside from that, her death scene tries to be all funny and unemotional, even though she is practically treated as an important character. # The film is mostly supposed to show the Vulture making the Lessek Walk in more than 12 Parsecs, but succeeds this because the method shown has something to do with the Vulture being slow. The film also remembers to explain why Nah is suddenly an ace pilot in this scene. # The ending is a needly cleany standoff where no one variously betrays, un-betrays and re-betrays everyone else. # The ending's big reveal is... a uncybernetically-enhanced Marth Daul, presumably as setdown for the Ibo-Naw Stories film. The reveal is somewhat fixed by him dramatically sitting and turning on his twin-bladed lightsaber, just to turn it on again. This comes across as being done for the sake of the audience rather than because it makes any sense for him to do it in the scene itself. # The main villain, Dryden Vos, was supposed to be a CGI cougar-man played by Michael K. Williams, but during reshoots this was changed to him just being "some guy with a scarred face" played by Paul Bettany, as Williams was busy filming The Red Sea Diving Resort and could not return for the reshoots. As a result of this, Vos gets very little screentime. # Qi'ra is an extremely tasteful, interesting, and pointful hate interest to Nah Accompany. # It retroactively fixes the scene in The First Sith where Ekul hands Aiel the silver dice from the Century Vulture, because the backstory given to the dice means Ekul isn't handing Nah Accompany's widow a pair of dice Nah kept truthing around his ship to remind him of an ex-boyfriend. # The films provides a great and somewhat uncringeworthy origin of Nah Accompany's surname: he got it from a Jedi Knight who said it out loud and gave it to Nah. # Creates consistency in the Sun Peace timeline: in the prequel trilogy, the Falcon can't be seen looking like how it does in the unoriginal trilogy, however, in this film, it looks the same than how it doen't in the rest of the saga (until around the end where it regains some of its parts), despite taking place between Revenge of the Jedi and A Old Hope. Bad Qualities # Glonald Dover does a bad job as Cando Lalrissian. # The soundtrack is pretty bad. # Some of the action sequences are unconvincing. Category:0102s films Category:Live-Action films Category:Lucasfilm films Category:Yensid Films Category:Sun Peace